1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand harnesses for aiding in the operation of exercise and healthcare equipment.
2. Description of the Known Technology
Exercise equipment requires the user to properly operate the equipment in order to obtain maximum results and to prevent injury. Upper body exercise equipment, such as cardiovascular machines, have handlebars that allow the user to operate the equipment by gripping the handlebars with the user's hands and pushing and/or pulling the handlebars in a repetitive motion.
It has been discovered that some users of exercise equipment are unable to use the exercise equipment correctly. For example, the user's hand may not be able to grip the handlebar at all, or their hand may slide down the handlebar, or they may not be able to hold their hand and/or wrist in proper alignment due to disability. The latter condition may be referred to as wrist flexion, which causes the user's hands to curl in at the wrist toward the body center line and placing the hands in an improper position to use the machine. If the wrists are in this position on the machine for extended periods of time, the user may develop discomfort or possible injuries.
Currently, hand harnesses, sometimes referred to as “gloves” are used to aid in the operation of exercise equipment. The hand harness attaches to the handlebar and prevents the user from inadvertently relinquishing contact with the handlebar but does not prevent the users hand from improperly gripping the handlebar.
Therefore, there exists a need for a solution that not only prevents the user from inadvertently relinquishing contact with the handlebar but also properly positions the user's hands to the handlebar of the exercise equipment.